<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Liability by fairyplumprincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749404">Liability</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyplumprincess/pseuds/fairyplumprincess'>fairyplumprincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunkenness, Gay Logic | Logan Sanders, Implied Relationships, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:06:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyplumprincess/pseuds/fairyplumprincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“If I was drunk in a room with everyone I ever loved, whose arms would I run and fall into?<br/>Whose arms would even open to catch me?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, DRLAMP, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders &amp; Thomas Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Liability</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Into the arm of the boy that I love, the only love I haven't screwed</span>
    <span> up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan’s head was spinning, or maybe the floor was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Logan knows is that he was stressed and the moment he could finally take a break, he made a foolish decision to self medicate with alcohol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He barely remembers how many drinks he had. A shot of this, a glass of that, a mug of whatever. He had originally been keeping tally marks to keep himself in check, but drunk-him decided to abandon that idea and draw over where the tally marks were so he couldn’t make it out — and he definitely had a few drinks since then too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The logical side of Logan’s brain told him to go down to the kitchen and get himself water, coffee, tea, Motrin, ibuprofen, bread, pedialyte — anything to help ease his hangover later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He mentally applauded himself for being able to get out of his room and down the hall. Yes, he was stumbling, but he was moving. Yes, he needed to hold onto walls and tables and doorways, but he wasn’t in stupor on his floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally came to the stairs and realized his mistake of not asking for help. Nevertheless, he was the most logical in the house, he could always figure something out - so he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan latched himself onto the banister of the stairs and made his way down one by one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until he was at the bottom that he realized that everyone was in the living room, staring up at him and his inebriation. He tried to step forwards with dignity, but his feet swayed beneath him as his brain called out any information he had on those in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus. While Logan was calm, cool, and collected, Remus was loud, hot-headed, and chaotic. The way they made themselves two sides of the same coin in ways neither ever meant to, but it was always going to turn out that way. Why wouldn’t he fall into his arms? Logan loved Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus. Cunning. Inquisitive. Philosophical. Janus proved that Logan wasn’t always the smartest in the room at every given second. While that once felt like a jab to his purpose and whittled his ego, he grew to appreciate this. Finally, he had someone to have educated arguments with with properly cited sources and not feel like he was overpowering. Why wouldn’t he fall into his arms? Logan loved Janus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil. His left-brain buddy. Such strong, sarcastic wit. Virgil always stood up for him, making sure he felt both loved and listened to - whether it be debates or just regular life. Though he should take some notes from himself, Virgil always made sure Logan was taking care of his mental health. Virgil should be disappointed that Logan decided to get plastered, but he didn't look it - he just looked like he was ready to spring into action to catch him. Why wouldn’t he fall into his arms? Logan loved Virgil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman. While switching 'chaotic' or 'dramatic', Roman was just as loud and chaotic as his brother sometimes. If there was anyone somebody would <em>go</em> gay for, it was Roman. Roman was femininity, honor, chivalry, romance, adventure, and love. While he appeared vain and self-absorbed, Roman was incredibly insecure and caring. He would consistently put in extra efforts just for everybody else to smile, but would never admit he did so. While Logan often had to tether him so he didn't lose Roman into outer space, Roman lifted him off of the ground. Why wouldn’t he fall into his arms? Logan loved Roman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton. Emotional intelligence, though not nearly as respected because it wasn’t quantifiable in alphanumerics, was equally if not more valuable that intellect. This fact drove Logan up the wall some moments, but more often, it gave him a sense of security because he didn’t hold all of the responsibility and was the sole proprietor of all failures and successes alike. Why wouldn’t he fall into his arms? Logan loved Patton.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan knew he needed to pick someone to latch onto, he couldn’t stand a second longer. All of them stood at the ready to catch him, though none stepped forwards to do so just yet as to not overwhelm him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too late. He was overwhelmed with pure, inhibition-released love. He could only choose one pair of arms — how could he be expected of such a monumental task?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the answer clicked like the last piece of a puzzle. The name that filled him to the brim with everything he loved the most, who he loved the most.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Thomas.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>